Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - A Valentine's Story
by CassBoy
Summary: Mais forte, melhor, mais rápido, mais intenso. E com um pouco de romance, porque, afinal, era Dia dos Namorados. Fic para o Valentine's Day e presentinho de níver pra betamada idolatrada Anarco Girl!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertecessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo: **PWP com toque de romance no final, muita safadeza slash com Jensen e Misha.

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (my eternal valentine!)

**Sinopse: **Mais forte, melhor, mais rápido, mais intenso. E com um pouco de romance, porque, afinal, era Dia dos Namorados.

**Nota: **A fic é leve e livremente inspirada pelas músicas _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Daft Punk) _e _You're Mine (Eternal) [Mariah Carey]. _A primeira deu o título e um pouco da estrutura da história e a segunda uma referência e a capa, ^_^ Não vou por o link porque o fanfictiu não deixa mais selecionar o texto.

* * *

**Nota Especial: **No momento em que publico essa fic, estamos no finalzinho do Valentine's Day, o que significa que amanhã logo será aniversário de uma das pessoas mais incríveis, legais, maravilhosas e sensacionais desse e de todos os universos. Sim, ela, a minha betamada linda, vitaminada e necessária **ANARCO GIRL! **Então essa pequena fic também é presentinho pra ela! Betamada do meu S2, você sabe que eu te amo muito, mas não custa nada reafirmar esse amor eterno! You're my sweet valentine forever and ever!

* * *

_**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger – A Valentine's Story**_

_**Harder**_

- Mais forte! – Misha gemeu, a voz rouca e os olhos fechados.

Jensen mal ouviu o outro, mas atendeu ao pedido, impelindo os quadris com mais força, fazendo barulho ao chocar-se com o traseiro do moreno e enterrando-se mais fundo no corpo quente que se abria com volúpia para recebê-lo. Um pequeno sorriso de presunção perpassou o rosto contraído do loiro, quando um gemido arranhado escapou da garganta de Misha.

O ator mais velho, apoiado em uma mesinha que se deslocava para frente e para trás no ritmo em que o mais novo estocava, virou o rosto para trás, o brilho febril nos olhos azuis encontrando-se com a centelha de luxúria nas íris esmeralda de Jensen.

_**Better**_

- Esse é o melhor que consegue fazer, Ackles? – Misha provocou, muito embora a voz saísse em gorgolejos estrangulados e seus dedos apertassem as quinas da mesa com força suficiente para fazer os nós ficarem brancos.

- Misha... – rosnou Jensen, em advertência, sem diminuir as estocadas.

A fivela do cinto do moreno tilintava, juntando-se ao suave roçar do jeans contra o jeans das calças que não haviam sido retiradas. Havia urgência de saciar o tesão, de aliviar-se um com o outro. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido: duas batidas na porta do trailer, alguns beijos e chupões, camisas arrancadas, mãos em todos os lugares, Misha de joelhos, um boquete, camisinha, lubrificante, penetração. Simples, direto, sem frescuras, gostoso.

- Até a Vicki faz melhor, sabia? – Misha continuou, empinando mais o traseiro. – E olha que ela nem tem um pau grande como o seu no meio das pernas.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas se concentrou em continuar arremetendo dentro do outro. Conhecia o joguinho de Misha, de provocá-lo para fazê-lo perder o controle. Só que dessa vez não iria cair, ele é quem estava no comando ali. Para demonstrar isso, intensificou o aperto das mãos na cintura do outro e forçou-se o mais que pôde nas entranhas do moreno, empurrando seu traseiro, fazendo-o ficar na ponta dos pés. Aquilo arrancou um gemido mais alto e agudo do anjo-não-tão-anjo-assim, o que deixou Jensen muito satisfeito. Mas logo o gemido transformou-se em uma risada debochada.

- Ainda está fraco, Jenny Thunder. – o mais velho sabia que Jensen odiava aquele apelido. – Acho que procurei o cara errado pra ter um caso nesse set... Talvez o Padalecki foda melhor do que você, talvez eu deva ir atrás dele para experimentar.

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Em um movimento rápido e repentino, Jensen passou um dos braços pelo torso nu de Misha, enquanto a outra mão puxava o mais velho para trás pelos cabelos negros. Em um aperto esmagador, o loiro juntou os dois corpos, que se encaixaram perfeitamente.

- Cala essa boca, Misha. – Ackles disse, em tom de ordem, a boca colada no ouvido do outro.

_**Faster**_

Misha sentiu a cabeça girar com o puxão repentino e o movimento brusco o fez sentir uma pontada ao mesmo tempo dolorosa e prazerosa dentro de si. Tentou rir seu riso de deboche, mas Jensen acelerou seus movimentos e – naquela posição – acertava um ponto que o tirava do prumo, desencadeando ondas de um êxtase que só lhe permitia gemer e choramingar.

- Você fala demais, Collins. – Jensen balbuciou, a voz entrecortada pela respiração acelerada. – Mas daqui pra frente só quero ouvir você gemer. E se for falar alguma coisa, vai ser pra dizer como é bom meu pau dentro de você, como é gostoso ele entrando e saindo, como eu te fodo tão gostoso que te deixo de pernas bambas. Entendeu?

- A-a-aham... – Misha mal conseguiu responder.

O loiro era impiedoso. A mão que prendia o peito do mais velho desceu, deslizando no tórax suado, até alcançar o membro em riste. Misha delirou com os dedos firmes apertando-o, massageando suas bolas. Apesar do frio de Vancouver, a temperatura do trailer provocava tontura de tão alta. O suor porejava por todo o corpo dos dois homens, formando gotas que ora pingavam, ora escorriam provocantemente.

Jensen rosnava, grunhia, possuído pelo mais puro desejo e instinto. Largou os cabelos de Misha e passou o braço pelo pescoço do moreno, buscando mais domínio, mais controle, estrangulando os arfados que arranhavam a garganta do mais velho.

- Vai me provocar mais? – falou, mordiscando com força a orelha do outro.

- Não... sim... eu... – Misha não conseguia articular as palavras de forma coerente.

- Era isso que você queria desde o começo, não era? – o loiro continuou, o ritmo cada vez mais rápido, macerando cada vez mais aquele ponto crucial, levando o moreno à loucura. – Mais forte. – uma estocada intensa que fez Misha gritar. – Melhor. – sem pena, Jensen forçou-se o mais que pôde, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Misha contra si. – Mais rápido... – voltou ao ritmo alucinado, em uma corrida desvairada para o orgasmo que já não podia mais esperar.

_**Stronger**_

- Mais intenso! – as palavras foram mal pronunciadas.

Perderam-se logo na sinfonia dos gemidos, arfados, grunhidos, rosnados. A mesa rangia, o cinto tilintava. O suor evaporava-se em uma névoa que cheirava a libido e respirar era difícil. Loucura, delírio, desvario, devaneio. Nenhum deles se encontrava mais no mundo real – por isso pouco importava que qualquer um que se aproximasse do trailer ouviria os sons dionísicos daquela transa.

Jensen voltou a segurar com firmeza na cintura de Misha, decidido a intensificar ao máximo a penetração. O moreno substituiu a mão do outro em seu membro, sentindo o pré-gozo que escorria da glande molhar seus dedos, enquanto tentava se masturbar.

Era difícil dizer haviam se passado segundos, horas, dias, séculos até que a realidade se desfizesse em uma grande explosão de prazer que fez ambos os homens gemerem. Jensen derramou-se dentro de Misha, milhares de volts correndo por cada sinapse de seu corpo enquanto o sêmen jorrava com força. As unhas do loiro cravaram-se com força na carne do moreno, e sua boca colou-se ao pescoço do outro, com tanta intensidade que a marca ficaria ali por semanas.

Mesmo através do preservativo, Misha sentia o líquido que o outro derramava, e isso desencadeou nele próprio o ápice do prazer. O líquido branco e viscoso espirrou-se no chão do trailer, enquanto seu corpo se contraía em volta de Jensen e as ondas de êxtase atingiam seu pico, varrendo cada pedaço de seu ser como tsunamis devastadores. Sentiu o chupão em seu pescoço através de uma névoa de atordoamento e, sem forças, deixou o corpo pender para frente, apoiando-se melhor na mesa.

Uma outra eternidade se passou enquanto as respirações se estabilizavam, os batimentos cardíacos desaceleravam. O suor que encharcava os corpos começou a secar, provocando arrepios por causa do contraste com a temperatura ambiente. O membro de Jensen principiava a amolecer quando o loiro se retirou do corpo do moreno.

Uma sensação de satisfação tomou conta dos dois atores, enquanto se recompunham, livrando-se da camisinha, enxugando o suor, vestindo as roupas. Aquilo já tinha acontecido vezes o suficiente para que o constrangimento pós-sexo não existisse mais. Depois de vestidos, beijaram-se – agora com um pouco mais de suavidade – trocando algumas carícias. Por fim, Jensen fez menção de ir embora.

- Espera só um pouco. – Misha disse, remexendo em uma gaveta.

- Misha, eu não posso demorar. – retrucou Jensen. As gravações do dia já tinham terminado, mas ainda havia muita gente no set, não era bom que ele ficasse ali muito tempo. Além do mais...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – o moreno falou, parecendo achar o que procurava. – Você tem o seu compromisso hoje. Só me pergunto com quem vai ser: a esposa ou o namorado. – alfinetou, com um risinho sardônico.

- Você sabe que não é assim, Mish...

- Não estou julgando, Jenny Boy. – o mais velho disse. – Mas depois quem leva a fama de vadia sou eu... – acrescentou, rindo.

Jensen apenas suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Bom, se era só isso, eu preciso ir. – o loiro cortou.

- Espera. – o moreno pediu, aproximando-se. – Toma.

Pegando a mão do outro, Misha depositou nela um docinho em forma de coração, cor de rosa, com a frase _You're Mine_ escrita em vermelho.

- Sério? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando o doce.

- Ah, Jenny, hoje é Dia dos Namorados. – disse Misha, dissimulado. – E pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de algumas tradições.

Jensen encarou o olhar inocente e ao mesmo tempo malicioso do outro e balançou a cabeça. Misha Collins era um maluco e ele, Jensen, tinha se deixado seduzir por aquela loucura, tão irresistível.

- Você não presta, Misha. – falou, colocando o docinho na boca. – Definitivamente não presta.

O ator mais velho apenas sorriu, antes de se aproximar e dar um beijo profundo na boca do mais novo, compartilhando o sabor de morango do doce. Depois do beijo, Jensen virou-se, saiu do trailer e Misha deixou-se cair no pequeno sofá a um canto, fechando os olhos para um breve cochilo, para recuperar as forças, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Nota da Anarco:** Quente, quente, quente! Esses dois me deixam completamente alucinada! Misha conseguiu o que queria e me deixou feliz por tabela. Foi tudo o que deveria ser: Forte. Melhor. Rápido. Mais intenso. E ainda teve um final fofo! *-*

Obrigada por esquentar ainda mais meu dia, Cassboy! Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Be my valentine, sweetheart!

**Nota do CassBoy: **Não podia deixar o Dia dos Namorados passar em branco. Nem seu aniversário, amoura! I'm yours forever, sugar babe!


End file.
